


Another Alternative

by alocalband



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Christmas, Coming Out, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 12:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17162261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alocalband/pseuds/alocalband
Summary: He feels better if he keeps himself busy.He always does, but right now more than ever. Maybe if he dives into the Christmas spirit with as much willful determination as he does any other project, he’ll successfully distract himself from the crushing weight of his loneliness this holiday season.





	Another Alternative

Dex strings lights up along the “roof” of his Basement Bungalow, as Bitty’s dubbed it. He frosts the windows with spray can fake snow. He hangs a wreath on the door, his initials centered in the middle of it.

The moment the last of his Hausmates have left for the holidays, he breaks out Bitty’s gingerbread recipe and gets to work.

He feels better if he keeps himself busy.

He always does, but right now more than ever. Maybe if he dives into the Christmas spirit with as much willful determination as he does any other project, he’ll successfully distract himself from the crushing weight of his loneliness this holiday season.

He pulls up a festive playlist on his phone and turns the volume all the way up, stubbornly humming along to _Jingle Bell Rock_ despite how little he’s feeling it. Fake it ‘till you make it.

The first cookie sheet of perfectly cut gingerbread trees is in the oven when Dex hears the front door crash open with enough clumsy fanfare that it can really only be one person.

He sighs and goes to turn the music off, but Nursey pokes his head into the kitchen before he can reach his phone.

“Yo, what are you still doing here?” Nursey asks, eyebrows furrowed down as he frowns and gives Dex a once over like he’ll find the answer to his question somewhere on Dex’s person. Then he spots the baking supplies and frowns all the harder. “Wait, better question: why are you _baking_? Can’t you do that when you get home?”

“I’m not going home. What are _you_ doing here?”

Nursey shrugs a little too stiffly, in the way he always does when he’s trying to play off something he’s secretly embarrassed about. “Forgot my backpack with my laptop in it. It’s chill. I’ll just take a later train.”

He starts to lean against the doorjamb, all pseudo-casual, then freezes and blinks, like his brain is only now processing the first part of what Dex just said. “Hold up. You’re not going home?”

“Figured I’d stay and hold down the fort,” Dex tells him as evenly as he can manage, and turns around to finally pause the music and start rolling out more dough.

“The Haus isn’t going to fall into ruin if you leave it for a week, Poindexter.” He can hear the eye roll in Nursey’s tone, but he refuses to take the bait for once and stays silent.

He does glance back over his shoulder briefly when Nursey doesn’t continue to goad him, only to find Nursey watching him with narrow-eyed suspicion. Dex continues to ignore him and eventually he can hear Nursey leave the kitchen and head upstairs.

Thirty minutes later, Dex has a couple dozen cookies cooling so he can frost them, and Nursey is back in the kitchen. Of course he is.

Dex starts running water to wash dishes, just to keep his hands busy and his eyes on something other than his Hausmate.

“Were you planning on eating all those yourself?” Nursey asks, throwing himself into a chair at the table and nearly toppling backwards before he’s able to right himself.

Dex squats down to start pulling cleaning supplies out from beneath the sink. “Didn’t think that far ahead. Just felt like making cookies.”

“And decorating the basement. Don’t think I didn’t notice. What happened to the usual Scrooge we all know and tolerate?”

“Bah humbug,” Dex says flatly.

Nursey snorts a laugh that he immediately tries to cover with a fake cough. And then he goes quiet for long enough that Dex is afraid to check in on whatever his face might be doing.

“Listen,” he finally says, “I, uh, I gotta head back out in about an hour to catch the next train.”

Dex doesn’t know why Nursey sounds so hesitant suddenly, but it makes Dex’s shoulders tense, unconsciously preparing for the worst.

Always preparing for the worst. With good reason, he supposes.

“Do you...” Nursey starts to ask, and then trails off with a huff, like he’s annoyed with himself for sounding so uncertain. “You’re really not going home?”

“It’s fine, Nursey. Don’t worry about it.”

“Does _Bitty_ know you’re staying here by yourself for Christmas? Do I need to call him?” Nursey pulls out his cell like he’s actually about to do just that.

Dex turns and starts to move forward to stop him. “ _Don’t_. He’s in Georgia with Jack. He has enough on his plate.”

Nursey frowns at him for a long time, but then sets the phone on the table. “This is really what you want? You’re really okay?”

Dex makes a show of rolling his eyes. “I’m _fine_ , Nurse.”

“Alright, I’m not gonna argue with you about your own damn feelings. But. I mean, my mom would totally love to have you over if you were willing.”

Dex blinks dumbly at him, the offer throwing him for a loop. “I don’t... Are you serious? And that’s not a yes. That’s more of a: what the hell is the punchline?”

Nursey sighs and stands up. “We’re friends, right?”

“What?”

“We’re friends. Like, we fight sometimes, sure, but it’s not...” He waves a hand vaguely. “And we haven’t really figured out how to live together yet, obviously, but... We’re friends, yeah?”

Dex draws in a deep breath and lets it out slowly. “Yeah, Nurse. We’re friends.”

“Okay, well. _As your friend_ , I don’t know what’s going on, but obviously something’s wrong and I think you should come spend Christmas with me and mine.”

“I’m--”

“Yeah alright, you’re _fine_. Got it. Whatever. But Chowder would literally kill me if I didn’t at least try to do something. I’m not gonna leave you here all by yourself without a fight, man.”

Dex looks down and away. He swallows past a sudden lump in his throat. And, for maybe no other reason than that Nursey seems to actually be trying to do something nice, with a rarely seen sincerity, he finally admits out loud what he’s been trying not to think about for weeks now. “Thanksgiving didn’t go so great.”

“...Oh.”

He sighs, low and heavy, and lets his shoulders slump. “I didn’t get disowned or anything. But let’s just say that being on my own for the holidays seemed better than the alternative.”

Nursey clears his throat and shuffles his feet a little, as awkward as he ever really allows himself to get in front of people unless he’s tripping over thin air. “Well, now you have another alternative. Come back with me. Consider the train ticket my Christmas present to you.”

“Nursey...” Dex’s tone is warning. He’s no longer suspicious of the offer, but it still feels like a step beyond what the two of them would usually do for each other.

“Seriously,” Nursey tries. “Pack up those cookies to give to my folks and they’ll _really_ love it that I invited you. None of us can bake for shit.”

Dex can feel himself, uncharacteristically, starting to hesitate. He really doesn’t want to be alone...

“And don’t worry, we have a guest room. We wouldn’t have to share.” Nursey winks and smirks a little, but it’s a playful thing, like they’ve reached a point where they can actually tease each other about the explosion of their roommates situation.

That pretty much seals the deal. Dex has been waiting for them to reach this point ever since it happened, but he’s been under the impression that it would take a few minor miracles and some really hard work. He didn’t think it could be this easy. “Call your parents first and ask. I don’t wanna show up unannounced.”

Nursey grins. “Chill.”

Dex rolls his eyes again. “I guess I’m... gonna go pack.”

He heads toward the basement entrance, but stops at Nursey’s, “Hey, Poindexter?”

Dex turns, and Nursey is suddenly a lot closer than he was before, reaching out with both hands, and Dex is so confused and surprised by what’s happening that he doesn’t understand he’s about to be hugged until he’s already fully wrapped up in Nursey’s arms.

It takes a very long moment, as his entire worldview does a one-eighty, but then slowly, cautiously, Dex raises his arms up to gingerly hug Nursey back.

“Whatever it was,” Nursey says, voice hushed, “they’re the ones missing out by not getting to have you around.”

“I don’t think they see it that way,” Dex says, just as softly, eyes closed. And then, barely above a whispered breath: “Derek, I... I’m...”

Nursey squeezes him a little harder and then releases him just enough to take a step back, moving his hands to Dex’s shoulders to give them a squeeze as well. “You got time, man. Don’t rush yourself on my account.”

All words get caught in Dex throat, so he just nods his head.

Dex pulls fully away, and Nursey follows suit, until he’s at the kitchen counter and can bite the head off of one of the undecorated gingerbread men. His smirk around chewing is still playful, but also so very _Nursey_ , the guy far too entertained by causing a little chaos and poking buttons. Dex’s buttons in particular.

Dex is starting to wonder if the reason for that isn’t as malicious as he previously assumed.

“Just for that, I’m not letting you lick the spoon when I make the frosting,” he says.

“You Grinch.”

“If there are any more cookies missing when I get back up here, I’m telling your mom.”

Nursey squawks, and it’s hilarious enough that Dex can’t help but smile. “Low blow, Dexy.”

But then Nursey is smiling back at him, and the weighted loneliness Dex was determinedly trying to distract himself from just a few minutes ago doesn’t feel nearly as heavy anymore.


End file.
